Ezra Akiyama
Category:Eevee-Chan |name=Ezra Akiyama |kanji=エズラ記あきやま |romaji=''Ezura Akiyama'' |alias=Bullseye (ツボる Tsuboru) Ace of Sabertooth (エースのセイバートゥース Eesu no Seibātūsu) Magus Primordial (メイガス原始, Meigasu Genshi) Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku) |race=Immortal Human |birthday= |age=29 (Human form) Multiple millennia (true age) |gender=Male |height=6'3 |weight=176 lbs |eyes=Metallic Blue (Human form) Purple (True form) |hair=Red (Human form) None (True form) |blood type= |affiliation= Sabertooth Sorcerer Magazine |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back of left hand |occupation=S-Class Mage Guild Ace Sorcerer Magazine Model Head Chef Emperor (Future) |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Hayden Chance |previous partner=Sif Akiyama |base of operations=Sabertooth Guild Hall |status=Active |relatives=Sif Akiyama (Adoptive younger sister) Anastasia Zharkov (Future wife) Alexander Akiyama (Future son) Mara Akiyama (Future daughter) |magic=Earth Magic Requip Guns Magic Card Magic Healing Magic Reflector Take Over (God Soul) Percussor Omnia Enchantment |english voice= |japanese voice= |image gallery=no }} Ezra Akiyama (エズラ秋山 Ezura Akiyama) is an S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth Guild known for his extreme power, and is widely known for being Sabertooth's most powerful member. He is also the elder brother of Sif Akiyama, and current partner of Hayden Chance. He, alongside Sif and Hayden, is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: Trail of the Tigers. It was also recently revealed, through the thoughts of others, that Ezra is the future Emperor of what remains of humanity in the future. His true origins were revealed, alongside two of his epithets, including Magus Primordial (メイガス原始, Meigasu Genshi) and Ragnarok (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku), in accordance to his status as the world's first Sorcerer or Wizard, and his possession of possibly one of the most powerful higher deities in existance within his body. Appearance Ezra, in human form, can be picked out easily by his spiky, bright red hair, by far his most prominent feature. He is also quite tall, and has darkish skin and metallic blue eyes that have been described as delicate and gentle as a cloud. As a reminder of the Deliora incident all those years ago, Ezra has been left with a large scar below his left shoulder blade, a result of a large, sharp bit of wood impaling him on that location. His guildmark can be found on the back of his left hand. Ezra is also referred to as incredibly handsome, being one of Sorcerer Magazine's male centrefolds, and thousands of women across Fiore seem to flock to him whenever they catch sight of him, for autographs, to touch him and so on (something Ezra deems both flattering and somewhat irritating). Ezra's usual outfit consists of a dark grey/black-coloured kimono held together by a lazily-tied brown leather belt. He accompanies this kimono with a navy shirt beneath it, a dark blue ascot around his neck, white somewhat-baggy trousers and black, knee-high boots. When travelling in rough conditions, he can be seen wearing a hooded, poncho-like cloak that drapes over him, covering his body completely. Also, when working as a chef, Ezra will often tie his ascot around his head like a bandana, to control both potential sweat and loose hair problems in the kitchen. His true form, however, while having a similar build to his human form, does not look human at all apart from its shape. His entire body resembles a living mass of cosmos or outer space, with a purple mist-like substance emitting from him. His eyes turn entirely into a source of purple light. Personality Ezra was forced to adopt a mature, adult-like personality due to the death of his parents at a young age, thus leaving him in the care of his toddler sister. Ever since then, he has never left her side for more than a moment, and cares for her more than anything else in the world. There is not a soul in his entire guild that could say a bad word about him. Other than Sif, the only other people Ezra seems to be quite close to are Hayden Chance and Minerva Orland, even confiding to the pair that his reason for wanting and successfully becoming more powerful is to protect his sister, and the more powerful he is, the safer he knows she is. Proven multiple times, Ezra will furiously protect anyone from his Guild if and when they are in a troubling situation. This was proven even more when, despite the fact he lied for so many years, he purposely, somewhat, adopted Sif Akiyama as his "younger sister" to protect her from becoming a vessel for the Archdemon, Izanami, due to the girl's innocence and apparent prophecy. Ezra also seems to have a stern side to his personality, as he will often enforce rules put in place by his Guild's master, Sting, to the point where some of Sabertooth's members often become frightened and wary in his presence, similar to Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild. Despite all this, he seems to have a secret fondness of fictional novels, as he is often seen reading them in his free time at the guild, and sometimes even while he is on a job request. History Ezra and his "little sister", Sif, were born in the very same village as the Fairy Tail member Gray Fullbuster, which was inevitably destroyed by Deliora. When Ezra was only nine years old, a tragedy happened: Ezra and Sif's parents were killed while they were on a job. Luckily during Deliora's rampage a few years later, like Gray, the siblings survived the attack, but no one else in their entire town did. The siblings wandered Fiore for years, and eventually took a trip into different Kingdoms; before returning to Fiore when the pair got wind of the return of Deliora, but by the time they got there, the demon had already been destroyed. However, after some recent revelations, it seems some points of the "Akiyama siblings'" known history may be false. After a few more years of living and working alone together, the siblings discovered the Sabertooth guild, with Ezra being the reason Sif joined in the first place. It was recently told that Ezra's true history is that he is in fact the first Sorcerer that the world ever bore witness to, and that he apparently inspired the early remnants of humanity to pursue the goal of obtaining Magic Power such as his. Also, at some point in his life, it seems that Ezra formed a contract with the God of Existance and Rebirth itself, the Primeval Void, Chaos. Synopsis Currently, Ezra is travelling to the Alakitasia continent with his sister, Sif Akiyama, and his partner, Hayden Chance. They, alongside Eugene Woodland and their children from the future, ended up entering a small war against Leona as well as the Serpent's Cross and Midnight Reckoning guilds. After the latter two were defeated, they eventually encountered Leona, who seemingly killed Ezra, only for him to return soon after with reinforcements from Sabertooth, Unchained Soul, and what is apparently Hayden's tribe. Ezra himself has entered a clash with Leona, who was revealed to have been possessed by the Archdemon, Izanami, for the past few centuries. After he and some of the group clashed with Leona, multiple shocking secrets about Ezra were revealed. Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): This Magic, as the name implies, makes use of the earth around the user for combat, giving them a great deal of flexibility when using their Magic. Skilled users can manipulate the physical properties of earth, such as making sand as hard as metal, creating iron-hard rock pillars from the ground, or even bending the ground at will and turning it into a liquid form. Earth Magic also enables the user to literally dive into the ground (be it rock, concrete, or metal), using their hands or feet, and tunnel through it. Like other elemental Magics, some users, such as Ezra himself, can also transform their bodies into earth and travel through solid obstacles and the ground itself. *'Liquid Ground' (リキッドグラウンド Rikiddo Guraundo): Ezra applies thin waves of his Magic Power to soften or liquefy the ground, subsequently being able to manipulate it to his every whim. *'Crushing Landslide' (壊滅的, かいめつてき山崩れ, やまくずれ Kaimetsuteki Yamakuzure): Ezra raises his arms, and a massive, steep cliff erupts out of the ground between him and the opponents, the edge of which proceeds to turn into a devstating landslide that barrels down towards said opponents. *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Ezra manipulates the earth to form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The wall comes in a variety of forms, ranging from simple pillars to traditional walls. Ezra once used this spell to support a collapsing tower. *'Talus' (崖錐 Gaisu): Ezra surrounds himself with several rock pillars, protecting him from incoming attacks. *'Rumbling Mt Fuji' (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): Ezra presses both hands together and summons an enormous amount of Magic Power that overwhelms the target in a beam that comes out of the ground and destroys the surrounding landscape. *'Rock Mountain' (巌山 Ganzan): Ezra claps his hands together to manipulate the earth around him to create a rock mountain that can be used to block incoming attacks. This mountain is intricately designed, sculpted into what seems to be a giant warrior. *'Trembling Land' (動揺, どうようランド Douyou Rando): Ezra generates waves of his Magic Power from his body that seep into the ground for miles around, and depending on how close a particular spot is to him, causes it to shudder violently, an earthquake. Within seconds, the land within a mile of him is completely shattered and uneven, with platforms rising and falling all over the place. *'Magmatic Emergence' (現出の岩漿 Genshutsu no Ganshou): Ezra expands only the thumb and index finger on both of his hands and places them together as a kite-like shape, facing downwards, focusing on what lurks beneath the earth. Lifting the tips of his index fingers and twisting his hands, so that they point up, multiple pillars of molten magma erupt out of the ground all over the place for dozens of metres, obliterating the opponents. *'Raining Rock Storm' (雨続き, あめつづき石塊せっかいストーム Ametsuduki Sekkai Sutoumu): Ezra slams his foot into the ground, shaking the ground and sending many, huge chunks of rock soaring into the atmosphere. They then begin falling to the ground above the opponents, and become literal meteors. *'Everest's Summmit': Ezra summons a gargantuan, incredibly sharp pillar of rock to erupt from the ground behind the enemy in order to impale them and carry them into the sky. When it reaches a certain height, the rock tower then explodes, heavily damaging the target. *'Advanced Techniques': **'Geokinesis': Rather than being a spell, it seems that Ezra has such incredible mastery over his Earth Magic that he has learned how to outright manipulate the land around him to do whatever he wills, a notably advanced feature for an Elemental Mage. He was seen completely shattering the ground around and beneath multiple waves of soldiers to either launch them or trap them with nothing more than a simple hand gesture. Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō): This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Ezra uses Requip to store his variety of Magical guns, and his many, many Magical Cards. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): This is a Holder Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets, which produce various Magical effects. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fires Magic bullets. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. Ezra's mastery and skill with this Magic is actually famed across the Kingdom of Fiore, and they are to the level where he actually earned the epithet of "Bullseye", gained from the fact that he has never missed his target. *'Tornado Shot' (台風弾 Torunēdo Shotto): Ezra, using two handguns, shoots two wind bullets simultaneously, which merge together to form a tornado that attacks the target. *'Blast Bullet' (爆風, ばくふう弾, たま Bakufuu Tama): Using one of his weapons, Ezra fires multiple bullets, which are composed of a blue-colored flame, at the opponent. The size and power of these bullets can be increased by Ezra holding in the triggers and charging them up. *'Sunlight Shot': Ezra fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light, disintegrating any and all surrounding targets. *'Mud Shot': Ezra shoots a single bullet from his gun that explodes into high-pressured mud upon contact. *'Spark Shot': Ezra shoots multiple electrifying bullets towards the enemies at once, making them collapse to the ground, numb, from being electrically shocked. **'Spark Shot: Stream': By charging his guns, Ezra can use them to generate streams of electrical energy, similar to the capabilities of a Lightning Mage. *'Homing Shot': After locking onto his target with his Magic Sniper Rifle, Ezra charges up a shot which homes in on the targets and explodes upon contact. *'Wide Shot': Ezra fires a single bullet from his shotgun that splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. *'Stinger Shot': After locking onto a target with his Magic Sniper Rifle, Ezra shoots a powerful bullet that surrounds the target and explodes. *'Guns Blazing: Hail of Bullets': Ezra summons a pair of Magical Submachine Guns that greatly resemble the real life Thompson Submachine Guns, and leaps into the air. Right after, he spins his body in flips (on Z-Axis if he is surrounded) and continuously fires an onslaught of bullets from his guns that rain down on the opponents and explode. *'Rapid Shot': Ezra requips a Magic Assault Rifle into his hands, and locks his aim onto his opponents. Pulling the trigger, at least ten bullets a second pour out of his gun and attack the opponents. *'Explosion Shot': Ezra requips a Grenade Launcher, and fires multiple, small but powerful Magical bombs towards the opponents, which actually stick to whatever they hit first, and explode on Ezra's command. *'Omnidirectional Expansion': Ezra requips numerous Magical Assault Rifles in the air around his opponents at all possible angles, and these guns proceed to devastate said opponents with a barrage of bullets. *'Stalker Shot': Ezra requips his Magical Sniper and locks onto a target. Pulling the trigger, the bullet is fired, and if it misses the initial target, it actually follows the target (if it is moving), until it hits something, whether its the target or something used to block it. *'Phantom Shot': Ezra summons a handgun that resembles a .44 Magnum Pistol, and points it at his target. Firing, the bullet's molecules are flooded with Eternano/Magic energy that seem to cause it to gain so much friction, temporarily however, that it passes harmlessly through anything until it hits the right target. After hitting its target, a mark is left where it hit, and if the target is a Mage, and they don't remove it, it will start to slowly deplete their Magic Power, even while out of battle. *'Blaze Shot': Ezra requips two Submachine Pistols into his hands and points them at the targets, and proceeds to fire many bullets that, upon contact with their targets, ignite them in powerful flames. *'Cannon Shot: Naval Bombardment': Ezra requips a large, body-mounted cannon that resembles those used by the Navy in real life. It is built with an exterior that has two variants, the chest-mounted version, and the two arm-mounted version. The cannon(s), upon activation, charges a large, blue orb of pure Magic energy in its shaft, and proceeds to fire it at the target with extreme force. Upon impact, the orb explodes with colossal force. *'Piercing Shot': Ezra summons one of his guns, and fires a special bullet that can shoot through multiple targets at once with minimal velocity loss. *'Direction Shot': Ezra fires a shot from one of his guns at a complex angle, and the bullet proceeds to bounce around off of various objects until it hits the target and rips through them, and proceeds to continue to do so four more times. Card Magic (魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo): Card Magic is a type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating elements, and even seemingly living beings. Card Magic can be used for offense by employing the cards used for this Magic as long-range weapons by the user throwing them at their enemies. *'Shuriken Swarm': Ezra is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at his enemies. These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were shuriken. *'Thunderbolt's Fate' (落雷の運命 Rakurai no Unmei): Ezra places three of his cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in his hand. Those cards interact with each other, striking multiple opponents around his with massive bolts of lightning. *'Thor's Descension' (トール ストライク Tōru Sutoraiku): Ezra combines three of his cards, "Heaven" (a blue and purple card, with a picture resembles mustache man, with a sky circle on his head), "Reverse Death" (red, white and black human silhouette drawing on it) and "Mountain" (a landscape drawing with multiple green mountains on the blue sky), in his hand, after which green lightning bolts are fired towards his opponent in an arched trajectory. This spell can be used as a trap-oriented version, in which several cards are left on the ground in a circular formation. Everyone who steps foot inside said formation will be electrocuted by green lightning. *'Explosion Deck': Ezra throws up numerous cards which seem to float before him in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flame to appear, which is sent flying in his target's direction and upon contact, explodes with enough force to rip through steel. *'Card Dimension': Ezra uses his cards to trap others in another dimension inside the cards themselves and can free them at will whenever he sees fit. *'Sexy Lady Card' (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo): Ezra throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at his target. This will prompt said woman, among others, to come to life from the card, all sporting similar curves and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Opponents who are either attracted by beautiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen in place, becoming unable to react properly. **'Sexy Variant: Lady Bombardment': The amount of beautiful women produced by this card is enough for them to create a living wall by stacking themselves one on the other's shoulders, surrounding the target and multiplying the primary seduction effect. While this might be ineffective as a serious form of defense, someone not willing to hurt women might be seriously hindered by it. **'Sexy Variant: Sexy Man Card': A male variant of the two Card spells listed above. The men have physically perfect appearances and wear small, tight shorts. *'The Prayer's Fountain' (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui): A single card spell, Ezra places a card with a blue fountain on the front on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. It has been shown to hold enough power and force to shatter walls and knock out opponents in one hit. *'Wind's Edge': Ezra pulls out two cards: "Heaven" and "Hurricane" (with a green, wind-like drawing on it) and combines them in one hand, and with the other one, when he waves it in the direction of the spell, it activates. This action generates an ascending air blast from the ground several meters away from him, which can strike multiple opponents at the same time. *'Icicle': Ezra draws three cards; "Flash Freeze", "Winter Wind", and "Blizzard", combines them in his hand, and waves them at his opponent. This creates multiple ice bullets that closely resemble icicles, which both hit and freeze the target upon contact. *'Sun's Strength' ((太陽の力 Taiyō no Chikara): Ezra throws multiple cards, "Sunlight", "Flare", and "Blaze", all of which have a flame-like drawing on each of them. These cards, after being thrown, change into flame covered bullets which explode upon contact. *'Card Shield': Ezra throws a half of his deck in front of him which hover in front of him and merge together to form a shield made of some sort of energy. **'Card Sphere': This is a variant where Ezra's entire person is surrounded by cards to protect from multi-angle attacks. This form has been said to be able to protect even against a Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. *'Card Summon: Tyrant King': Ezra throws five cards on the ground in a line, all of which have a specific body part on them (head, body, left leg, right leg, tail) which merge into a stripe along the ground, and expand into a large Tyrannosaurus Rex. It seems to have the ability to use Fire Magic. *'Card Summon: Tri-Striker': Ezra throws five cards on the ground in a line, all of which have a specific body part on them (head, body, front legs, back legs, tail) which merge into a stripe along the ground, and expand into a large Triceratops. It seems to have the ability to use Lightning Magic. *'Card Summon: Towering Giant': Ezra throws six cards on the ground in a line, all of which have a specific body part on them (head, body, neck, front legs, back legs, tail) which merge into a stripe along the ground, and expand into a large Amphicoelias. It seems to be able to use Earth Magic **'Card Summon: Twin Towers': A variant of Towering Giant. Two Amphicoelias are summoned from the cards. Like their single-bodied form, they can also use Earth Magic. *'Card Summon: Swift Ambush': Ezra throws down seven cards in in a V formation, all of which spawn a single Deinonychus from each, forming a pack. They are all different colours (green, dark yellow, red, purple, grey, orange, and the alpha, blue). All members of the pack have the ability to use Wind Magic techniques. *'Card Summon: Winged Ace': Ezra summons and throws down three cards down in front of himself, and they begin to merge as a shape of energy is formed. This energy takes the form of a creature highly reminiscent of a Dragon. It is used for fast transport, wielding High Speed to do so. Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): This is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. Ezra's variant also allows him to heal physical wounds, making him the only person in the world able to do so. *'Toxin Recovery': A spell that heals a target (or Ezra himself) from invading toxins in the body. *'Brutality Recovery': A spell that heals a target (or Ezra himself) from open wounds to the body. *'Physical Recovery': A spell that heals a target (or Ezra himself) from trauma inside the body, such as an upset stomach (or motion sickness), internal bleeding, broken bones, etc. Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā): A Magic that has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. It seems Ezra prefers to save this Magic for a rainy day, as he only recently debuted it when using its namesake ability to reflect an incredibly dangerous spell known as Yagdo Rigora, one of the ancient spells of the Eighteen Yakuma War Gods. He seems to have no problem using it to reflect powerful Magic like that, as he displayed no signs of stress after the incident. Take Over ((接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Although his possession of this Magic went unknown for an incredible span of time, it would seem that he is incredibly skilled with its usage, with it being mentioned that he in fact possesses possibly the most powerful God of them all within his body. *'God Soul: Chaos' (ゴッド ソル: チャオス, Goddo Sōru: Kaosu): This is an incredibly powerful form of which allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of the God of Extinction and Rebirth, the Primeval Void and the very first deity to exist, Chaos. It seems apparent that Chaos chose Ezra as his vessel due to the man being the very first Wizard in history, a fitting pair. **'Avian Barrier': Ezra uses the bird-shaped aura manifestation upon his chest as a magical barrier that has been seen blocking a swarm of energy-based projectiles from the likes of Leona, as well as multiple tendrils of organic matter. **'χάος Βροχή' (カオス雨, Kaosu Ame, lit. Greek for "Chaos Rain"): Ezra generates a large swarm of elemental projectiles made from numerous elements that include fire, water, lightning and wind towards the opponent. They have enough power behind them that they induce small explosions and thus cause a crater if they impact a solid service. **'Χάος Ποτάμι' (カオス川, Kaosu Kawa, lit. Greek for "Chaos River"): Ezra moves his hands behind him on one side of his body, charging an orb of pure energy that grows to a building-like size. He pushes his hands out to fire, generating a ray of destruction embodied within the element of light. The ray itself grew to a size that could engulf an entire city, and the ground physically cracked around Ezra due to the Magic Power he was putting off at the time. Judging by her reaction, it is capable of causing strong damage, or at least pain, to the likes of even an Archdemon such as Izanami. EzraGenesis1(MSE).jpg|Γένεση unleashed EzraGenesis2(MSE).jpg|The inexplicable radius of Γένεση, Ezra's true power Percussor Omnia (キラーすべて, Kirā Subete, lit. Killer of All): A Magic created by Ezra himself and used only times of dire need. It involves linking his essence entirely with the planet itself, and sharing power with it on equal grounds, which basically grants him a temporary, nigh-infinite source of Magic Power. *'Γένεση' (ジェネシス, Jeneshisu lit. Greek for Genesis): The first Magic that Ezra ever created, and his most powerful. It's sheer, unmatched power is enough to obliterate an entire landscape for miles despite being aimed in the opposite direction, and swell to a size large enough to completely hide the sky even beyond the horizon. It was even able to severely damage and overwhelm an Archdemon. Enchantment: Ezra possesses incredible mastery over the Magical skill of Enchantment to the extent that he can warp entire environmental expanses like child's play, and can power up his allies beyond their usual limits for a short amount of time, with one particular subject, Alex, boasting incredulous power not far from Ezra's own casual level. He also subsequently unlocked the respective Slayer Force's within Alexander Akiyama, Hayden Chance and Akabane after granting them a short boost of power to escape an underground labyrinth, despite being nowhere near them. That particular occurrence seemed to have spurred uplifting flashes of memory within them all. Immense Magic Power: Ezra is known across Fiore, and even the continent of Alakitasia it seems (in regards to the current storyline he is a part of), for the titanic amount of Magic Power he possesses in his body. His Magic Power is so great, that even the likes of Minerva Orland and Olga Nanagear become wary when Ezra starts using his Magic, both of whom are the other two that make up the three most powerful Mages in Sabertooth (alongside Ezra), and the likes of Hayden Chance and even the Guild's master, Sting Eucliffe, are both rather frightened of the true power Ezra potentially holds, and he hasn't even used his full strength before. His Magic Power also, when simply exerted by a mere fraction, is enough to alter the gravity of the immediate area, as seen by the rubble of a smashed boulder rising into the air when he used his aura. When tested on an MPF belonging to the Magic Council, one of Ezra's basic spells earned a humongous score of 9542 points, squashing even the total score of Wizard Saint Jura Neekis. Due to Ezra's scale of Magic Power, he has been designated by Master Sting himself as the Ace of Sabertooth. Ezra's Magic Power is of such an extreme level, he has been nominated to be a Wizard Saint, an offer which Ezra chose to put on hold for now. It has also been stated that apparently some of the top members of the guild Fairy Tail, namely Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyer, and even their Master, Makarov, are wary when it comes to Ezra's true power. When in his true form, Ezra is able to tap into so much more of his power, that the pulsations of it alone rendered both Sif Akiyama and Alexander Akiyama into whimpering wrecks, both of them frozen in terror from the feel of it, and his power could also be felt numerous miles away. Ezra's true power was recently revealed, and it was enough to bring even an Archdemon to a halt with an expression of shock. When unleashed, Ezra was able to use an attack that, when fired directly upwards, was able to even shatter the ground completely for dozens of miles and generate a constant wave of wind strong enough to tear large chunks of earth to bits. *'Mana Blast': While an unnamed technique, Ezra was able to generate his incredible Magic Power in such a forceful and powerful manner that it was able to launch Leona skywards through a stone ceiling, and almost to the clouds, showing its strength. However, the blast manifests as something completely invisible so it is not clear if it is a wave, or rather, a focused ray or beam. Keen Intellect: Ezra has displayed a level of knowledge comparable to that of Levy McGarden of the Fairy Tail guild. He is also a tactical expert, having led Sabertooth to victory in the X788 Grand Magic Games by organising the members and their techniques. Immense Strength: Ezra has recently proved strong enough to lift a full-grown human into the air with one hand, and throw them clear through solid rock. He is also strong enough to punch through numerous floors in succession without stopping. Ezra's feats of strength shown during the recent war have been highly notable, even managing to equally clash with the strength of Leona (who had been possessed by Izanami at the time). Immense Durability: Ezra has displayed vast levels of durability teetering on the edge of raw invulnerability, having taken incredulous amounts of assault from many opponents, some whose power defies logic such as Leona, an Archdemon. Immortality: Seemingly due to his body acting as the residence for an incredible God, Ezra is apparently unable to die, evidenced by his true age, as well as the fact that he reformed completely and unharmed despite having been disintegrated on a molecular level not even ten minutes before. Equipment Magic Guns: Ezra possesses a wild variety of magic guns, including the likes of Magnum Pistols, Thompson Machine Guns, M16 Assault Rifles, Sawed Shotguns, Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers/RPGs, and even a Navy-originated cannon. Magic Cards: Ezra has, according to him, thousands of different Magic Cards stored in his pocket dimension (via Requip) that he can use whenever he deems fit. Trivia *Ezra's appearance is based on Welf Crozzo from the DanMachi series. *Woop woop, 9000th article of the wikia. Category:Sabertooth Category:Earth Magic User Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Card Magic User Category:Guns Mage Category:Healing Mage Category:Requip User